


I'm allergic to Milk and I hate Honey

by Auxcord_AfterDark



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aesthetics, Bad Poetry, Drabbles, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Poetry, Stuff, fandoms - Freeform, they cant write, whatever else goes here idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcord_AfterDark/pseuds/Auxcord_AfterDark
Summary: This is all my horrible poetry because as much as I love it, I can't write it.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm allergic to Milk and I hate Honey

Lactose Intolerancey gets the better of me

And Honey's only good on French Donuts

when it's served in a certain cafe in Louisana 

I know people who would tear out their guts

for Milk and Honey on French Donuts

But I hate Milk with Honey in it

I can't drink Milk without cramping

Honey's got such an odd flavor.

This poem is done.


	2. Oh Mother, Oh Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually sang this out as a song while baking because I couldn't find the damn measuring cups. Nobody was home so it was just the cats who heard it.

_Oh mother, Oh brother_ ,

where the _fuck_ are the measuring cups?

I have been looking for them everywhere why do you do this?

Oh mother, Oh brother!

Why the fuck did you separate the measuring cups from the

measuring spoons if they were all held together by the

same

damn

thing

Oh mother, oh brother 

where the fuck are they now? 

You guys are really stressing and taxing me now. 

Oh mother, oh brother why the hell are you like this??????

Seriously I just wanna do some baking because I found the recipe for lofthouse cookies why did you do this to me dammit.

Fuck.


	3. Stupid, Ugly Jacket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an ugly ass dupoint racing jacket on ebay that i've been eyeballing bc it's ugly as fuck and I love it.

Just staring at my phone screen my mind began to wander.

An old jacket I once witnessed a fine girl wearing.

How tacky it was, blue sleeves and red flames, with company patches littering it like glitter on an art project.

I loved that jacket so, though I never had the chance to ask where such a marvellously ugly thing came from.

Until the wonder consumed my mind. I typed it in, and I found it.

The ugliest jacket. How I love it so, that ugly coat. 

It's just like me. Ugly. Ridiculous. But that's the beauty of it. It's ugly. 

It's ugly and stupid and beautifully so.

Seemed like a good idea at the time, so somebody made it.

It became ugly and gross, so now it's considered tacky and obnoxious.

It's the base of my entire personality. The jacket, that stupid jacket I saw a girl wearing in 7th grade that looked so cool.

I realize it's ugly. I know it isn't perfect,  yet all the same it's the most beautiful and most perfect thing someone like me could ever own.

I fucking love tacky jackets.

I fucking love ugly jackets.

I fucking love myself wearing ugly, tacky jackets because you know what? It's a damn good thing to be ugly.


End file.
